Sweet Démon
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: Rose es la víctima. Su hermano Oliver y su esposo Phillipe no están en casa. Allen nunca viene a verla. Su hija no está. Pero su casa... Su sótano se convierte en su tumba. Las hadas festejan su tortura. Y sus ojos observan al Demonio hecho persona.


**Personajes:**

Rose: 2p-Nyo-UK

Phillipe: 2p-France

Allen: 2p-USA

Oliver: 2p-UK

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Relato en primera persona. Mención de OCs y de los 2p-AxisPowers. Continuación de "My Girl"; si no la han leído, es mejor que lo hagan.

* * *

 _¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?... ¡Ahg! ¿Porqué me pega tan fuerte la luz? ¡¿Qué me pasa?!_

 _Siento dolor... Y no sé que pasa en mis pies... Quiero mover mis dedos y solo siento cosquillas raras..._

 _Veo hacia el foco, colgado de un triste cable._ _Mis ojos arden y no sé porqué no puedo parpadear. Lo peor: mi vista está empañada y se nota algo rosa... Tengo miedo a saber..._

 _Este temor... Cuando nací, no, me retracto: cuando tuve consciencia de mi nacimiento, las hadas me tenían rodeada. Y yo sentí este temor._

 **"Estás maldita..."**

 _Cantaban esa horrible canción, a todas horas._

 _Noto que mis manos están inmovilizadas. Giro mi cabeza a la izquierda y ¿es eso un timón?_

 _¡No!..._

 _¡Oh, Dios mío!..._ _¡Oh, Dios mío!..._

 _¡¿ESTOY EN EL POTRO?! ¡ES MI CASA!_

 _¡¿Quién lo hizo?!_ _¡¿Cómo logró colocarme aquí?!_

 **"[...] Alma de tierra."**

\- ¡OLIVER!

 _Sólo se me ocurre gritar el nombre de mi hermano. Este sótano lo adecuó él, para las "visitas forzadas". Sólo él y yo sabemos qué hay aquí... Sólo el me defendería... ¡Tiene que estar aquí! Como esa vez, con la hadas:_

\- ¡YA BASTA! Le hacen daño...

 _Hermano, me hacen daño. Y me escocen los ojos... Creo que algo le hicieron a mis ojos..._

\- ¡OLIVER! _\- Vuelvo a gritar._

 _No oigo ruido arriba._

 _Es cierto: Phillipe y Oliver irían a una convención esta semana._

 **"Triste semilla, la espada te cortará."**

 _Noto a un enmascarado, lejos del timón derecho. ¿Qué hace con?... Esta afilando... ¿Qué está afilando?_

\- ¡POR FAVOR! _\- Grito para que me preste atención._ \- ¡POR FAVOR, DÉJAME IR!

 _Dejo mi atención hacia mis pies y me llega un viejo recuerdo de cuando Allen era pequeño:_

\- Pequeño Allen... Ven que voy a bañarte, cariño.

 _Adoraba jugar con sus deditos. E hice igual, con mi propia hija..._

 _¡Por la Reina, sigue afilando!_

\- ¡AUXILIO!

 _En mi último grito, ha dejado de afilar y viene hacia mí. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¡¿Qué va a hacer?! Toma mi pie izquierdo y..._

[GRITO DESGARRADOR, POR TODA LA CASA]

 _¡No!... Mi dedo gordo... ¡Me cortó el dedo! ¡Me quitó un dedo! Y lo mira, el desalmado ¿o desalmada?, como si fuera una baratija y lo lanza a una bolsa negra. ¿Que dice?... ¡¿JARDÍN?!_

 **"Cada dedito te quitarán."**

 _No... No... Esa canción, no... Llevo años sin recordarla... No ahora... No..._

 _¿Por qué me abandonan a mi captor?_

\- ¡AYÚDENME!

 _Hadas malditas ¡¿por qué no me ayudan?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Siempre de lado de quienes nos han hecho daño. Ni cuando lloré a los pies de Phil para detener la guerra entre Allen y Oli, ni cuando mi pobre hermano fue lastimado por su bebé, y por los tontos del Eje, durante la Segunda Guerra... Ni cuando murió mi pequeño James... Nunca han hecho nada por nosotros..._

 _Tonta yo, creyendo que me harían caso._

 _Ellas siguen mirando, desde arriba del foco, como si fuera un bicho._

 **"En pedacitos tu cuerpo quedará."**

 _Es eso. Es por ser mi fin. Su profecía se cumpliría ahora._

 _No he dejado de quejarme, por el dolor, por la sangre, por mis párpados que, creo, me ha quitado ese sádico._

 _¡¿Quién es?!_

\- ¡NO ME IGNORES! ¡DIME QUIEN ERES!

 _Ha tomado una cubeta._

[GRITO AGUDO]

 _Me ha echado encima alcohol. Todo mi cuerpo arde. Ahora estoy segura de que no tengo párpados y recién me entero que tampoco tengo uñas en los dedos de mis manos._

\- ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO SEAS!

 _Noto que ni se inmuta el miserable. Y las hadas hacen coro de sus cánticos perversos._

 _Parece que me dejó inconsciente y me hizo respirar cloroformo. Es algo que Oliver y yo solíamos hacer cuando queríamos torturar a alguien, durante nuestra etapa "pirata". Lo de arrancar las uñas, era la firma personal de Phillipe, cuando alguien lo hace enojar mucho._

 _Ahora estoy confundida._

 _Entre el dolor, las carcajadas de esos bichos malignos y las conjeturas que invaden mi mente, mi verdugo decidió que no quiere oírme._

 _Es lo que el golpe en el estómago, el grito ahogado que liberé y la esponja que ahora habita en mi boca, me han anunciado._

 _Es aquí donde pienso en "mi ángel": mi hija, Rose._

 _Phillipe ha sido buen padre, pero ellos, al igual que Oli y Phil, no son muy compatibles._

 _¿Qué será de ella?_

[GRITO AMORTIGUADO]

 _Me cortó otra falange del pie ya lastimado. Ahora mi vista está peor. Creo que es la pérdida de sangre por el primer dedo perdido._

 _En mala hora soy "una nación". Represento una parte de Inglaterra, pero mi cuerpo sigue siendo humano. Que no esté desmayada no significa que no pueda caer pronto. Esta tortura está pasándome factura._

 _Me golpea, por el grito, y me arranca un diente que sufre el mismo destino que mis otros dos dedos: a la bolsa "Jardín"._

[MÁS GRITOS AMORTIGUADOS]

 _Mi pie izquierdo se quedó sin dedos. Y me faltan más dientes. Es claro que quiere verme sufrir. Mis lágrimas deben estar teñidas de rojo, cruzando mi mejillas; se nota que eso le agrada a ese miserable._

 _Toma un alicate y se entretiene jalando el resto de incisivos, mientras presiona la esponja hacia el lado contrario de donde arranca mis piezas dentales. Con los golpes anteriores, tengo algo adormecido el maxilar y la mandíbula, logrando que no me queje tanto._

 _Por la Reina: es un completo psicópata..._

 _No se cuánto podré resistir..._

 _¡QUIERO VER A MI HIJA!_

 _Grito su nombre, aun sintiendo la esponja ahogarme y a mi garganta resentirse por dicho esfuerzo._

 _La llamo una y otra vez, mientras aquel alma perturbada continúa afilando algo que no logro identificar._

 _Pero me petrifico cuando voltea hacia mi. Ha movido un taburete y pone unas cuantas jeringas, con líquido. Me ha inyectado en el pie derecho y ahora, veo como levanta una sierra..._

[GRITO AMORTIGUADO MUY FUERTE]

 _Me ha quitado el pie inyectado._

 _Si el Ángel de la Muerte está cerca, por favor que me lleve._

 _Pronto moriré desangrada. Es lo que ese tipo quiere. No veo esperanza de salir viva de aquí. No tengo idea del tiempo que ha pasado. No sé si importe... Quiero que me mate de una vez._

 _En este instante, se acercó a quitar me la esponja. Me arde la garganta pero no es nada comparado con lo que ha padecido mi cuerpo._

 _También, me desató una mano. Aunque intenté lastimar su cara, logró dominarme..._

[GRITO MUY FUERTE]

 _Y me dislocó el hombro._

 _Dios, ahora parece como si Allen me estuviese asesinando. Es parte de su "plan estratégico de tortura", cuando escapa del gobierno para "divertirse" (asesinar a sangre fría)._

 _¡¿QUIEN ES ESTA PERSONA?!_

 _No logré identificar si su cuerpo es de hombre o de mujer._

 _¡Genial! Van a matarme y no sé ni de qué género es... Es fantástico..._ _Y las hadas aplauden su proeza... Aún mejor..._

\- Al menos dime quién eres... _\- Digo, con lo último que me queda de voz._ \- Quiero saber quién va a asesinarme.

 _Veo sus movimientos corporales algo vacilantes... Al parecer, le he dado una idea; no me hace sentir mejor eso._

 _Esta vez, ha tomado un machete. Ha movido el potro para que quede el tablón, con mi cuerpo, en perfecta horizontal._

 _Creo que llegó mi hora._

 _Las hadas revolotean sobre mí, extasiadas de mis despojos. Siento mi cuerpo liviano y no tengo nada que me salve de esto._

 _Entonces, se saca la máscara._

 _Mis lágrimas escocen, de nuevos, mis párpados perdidos._

\- ¿Feliz? _\- Me sonríe y levanta el machete._

 _Observo sus labios seguir moviéndose._ _Lo último que dice, ya no importa. Veo en cámara lenta como el machete aterriza sobre mi cuello._

 _Y de un tajo..._

 _La nada._


End file.
